


skirting the line

by coorelightgrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coorelightgrey/pseuds/coorelightgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa tries (and eventually succeeds) at sending a skirt picture to Nishinoya.</p>
<p>[written for SWAG2016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	skirting the line

**Author's Note:**

> art drawn by my swag partner/partner in crime [jerome](http://machuba.tumblr.com/) for use in this fic! please do not use the art for any other reasons without her permission!
> 
> original prompt: "oikawa in an ongoing relationship where, after a couple of weeks of them having sex, oikawa is bored and decides to have some fun sending pinup style pics of him in a skirt and thigh highs to his partner", with bonus points for seijoh uniform and taking a million pictures to get the right one

Oikawa was interested in Nishinoya from the moment he saw him - first from the perspective of a captain watching a rival team play (he had told Iwaizumi before Karasuno’s first Interhigh game, “they have a libero out there. Even though there wasn’t one in our practice match.” and he’d been curious, _so_ curious, and maybe a little too eager to scrutinize), then as a person, unwittingly drawn to such a commanding presence.

Initially, he’d wanted to crush him. Break the backbone of the team with a serve he couldn’t receive, and the rest falls apart quickly. But Nishinoya rose to his challenge - surpassed it, even - and he was more than a little impressed by his fortitude. 

It’s only natural, then, to watch him more closely after that, to pick him apart until he understands him like the back of his own hand, like he does his own teammates. He finds this simple to do, the more time he spends with him - Nishinoya is the loud type, boldly wearing his heart on his sleeve, honest to the point of being blunt. A picture book would be more difficult to read, he’s sure. 

But with that straight-forward nature comes an unwavering gaze and an insatiable drive to improve. Oikawa’s caught Nishinoya several times on campus trying to bully Watari (“7-san”, as he calls him) into showing him his toss - and sometimes when he’s jogging he’d just _appear_ , seemingly out of nowhere, and keep his pace despite his shorter legs and endless chattering.

Oikawa didn’t expect hanging out with someone from Karasuno to be so easy - and with a heralded genius, at that - but he finds it unnervingly so at times with Nishinoya. 

So when he shows up one day at the gates of Aoba Johsai to confess his feelings for Oikawa and then bolts, not even waiting for his response, he follows, finds him, and kisses him. And it’s not long after that that he ends up in the bedroom with him, hands all over each other, grasping, _squeezing_ , breaths dissolving into sharp gasps and shaky moans.

Nishinoya, all in all, is a decent lay - very responsive, eager to ride, and more than willing to take the reins when Oikawa wants him to. He’s as unbreakable in bed as he is on the court, unable to back down from a challenge. Good with his mouth, too, though his blowjobs could use some work. So it’s not dissatisfaction, per se, that leads him to this, but pure boredom and a desire to spice things up.

Getting the outfit was simple. Find a member of his personal fanclub close to his size, ask to borrow her school uniform as a personal favor, and promise to return it first thing the following Monday morning. The girl he chose (“Inoue-chan”, from 3-2) was more than happy to agree - handed over her uniform at the end of the day without a single question, even. And while it isn’t a perfect fit, the thigh highs stay in place with a little bit of sock glue (he’d _really_ have to thank Inoue-chan for her thoughtfulness later), and the skirt fits over his hips with enough patience and wiggling.

The hard part? 

“ _Shit_.”

Taking the picture itself, to send to Nishinoya.

Oikawa sits on the edge of his bed, scowling at his phone as he thumbs through his photo album. If it was possible to overprepare for sexting your boyfriend, he had done it - finished his homework in advance to have his Sunday free, researched and practiced different pin-up poses for hours, fussed with the lighting in his room, and even rearranged his furniture a few times to find the optimal backdrop. 

Everything is perfect, except for the photos. Which is ridiculous to him - he knows his best selfie angles, how to bring out certain features in his face with a tilt of his head. And while he has some lines to tread (revealing but not _too_ revealing, forward without coming across as desperate, a promise for the future with some aces still up his sleeves) he knows it’s not something he can’t handle.

He sighs to himself, deletes all sixty-one of the reject photos, and pushes himself to his feet. Lamps on and pointing in the right directions, bow even and tied properly, camera app open on his phone - check, check, check. He poses for his camera and smiles too brightly, too forced at first, before relaxing to a more natural smirk he can imagine Nishinoya enjoying. The hint of a challenge - slamming the ball into his court, so to speak.

His phone clicks one, two, forty-seven times, as he tugs up and smooths down the end of the skirt, twists the lamps to adjust the background lighting, cocks his head this way and that way to get the perfect shot. Twenty minutes pass before he has it - a photo that meets all his criteria.

He hums, delighted, and quickly fires off a text.

> `To: Noya-chan`
> 
> `[[Attachment](http://s1307.photobucket.com/user/runredrights/media/SWAG2016/oiks3_zpswgnvpvui.png.html)]`
> 
> `Surprise, Noya-chan! (●ゝ▽・●)ヽ Like what you see~?`

Try as he may, Oikawa can’t hold back a smile as he hits “Send”. A perfect message, accompanied by a perfect image.

“Your move, Noya-chan.”

****

Of all the things Nishinoya could do, Oikawa didn’t think he’d be silent for hours. Frantic, typo-ridden texts, a phone call, even him just showing up at his doorstep ready to ride him into next week - those things, he expected. His schedule was clear for a reason, and waiting around for a reply was _definitely_ not the reason.

He tries to talk himself through Nishinoya’s lack of response - or, more accurately, barrages Iwaizumi with texts with every thought about the situation in an effort to talk himself through it. The only replies he’s gotten back within the last ten minutes from Iwaizumi are “don’t involve me in this, dumbass” and “calm down, I’m still reading what you said.” In other words, not helpful in the slightest.

Oikawa falls back against his bed with a huff, tapping his phone against his lower lip. With others he might not worry so much, but Nishinoya’s never been slow before - unless he was sleeping. Was it possible he was asleep at 4 p.m.?

As he’s lifting his phone away from his face to bounce this new thought off Iwaizumi, a notification covers his screen. A text - not from Iwaizumi, but Nishinoya.

“It’s about time.” he mutters under his breath as he opens the message. 

The reply is simple: two sentences (if a single word could constitute a sentence), an emoji, and a single attachment.

Oikawa grins, bright and dangerous.

> `From: Noya-chan`
> 
> `[[Attachment](http://s1307.photobucket.com/user/runredrights/media/SWAG2016/noay1_zpsreay23f6.png.html)]`
> 
> `yeah!!!!! ;))) how bout mine?`


End file.
